


Not What I Was Planning On Getting

by Harky21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei see's a really hot guy while shopping. His adopted daughter decides to let the guy know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Was Planning On Getting

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to  tsukkidayo for the Person A/ Person B post about Person A's adopted child going and telling Person B at the store that they think they're hot. That's how this happened.

One second, he was looking at the lettuce, trying to decide which head was the freshest. The next, one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen was standing by the peppers on the other side of the produce section.

The man was one of those people he had to do a double take of to make sure his eyes hadn’t tricked him. They hadn’t.

The guy was dressed in a black t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places, and a worn out pair of dark jeans that did the same. His hair was a bit messy, but it somehow only made him look better.

Kei couldn’t tear is eyes away, something his daughter seemed to notice after the third time she asked if they could get ice cream with no response. Glancing up at her dad, when he let out a breathy, “Oh, man he’s handsome,” and then following his stare, Ayane decided something needed to be done about this.

She took it upon herself to walk over to the messy haired man her father was staring at and let him know her dad thought he was good looking.

Kei didn’t realized his six year old had left his side until she was more than half way across the produce section and reaching up to grab the hem of the stranger’s shirt.

 _What is she doing?_ He thought as he began to move to go get her until he heard, “Hi Mister! My dad thinks you’re really handsome!”

 When he heard that he froze mid step. _No, she did not…_ a dark smoldering gaze turned to look at him, _She did._

 _How could I have been so unguarded? How did I even let her out of my site?!_ He cursed internally as the dark-haired man smiled at him and bent down to whisper something in Ayane’s ear. She came running back to him with an enormous grin on her face.

“He thinks you’re handsome too!” she squealed to him in excitement as the other turned his shopping cart and headed their direction.

Kei was slightly dumb struck, and felt the need to run away. He could feel his cheeks getting redder with every step the man took until finally he was standing in front of them.

Kei peeled his eyes up from the floor when he noticed the other’s hand extended towards him. When he looked up he was met with an uncertain, but maybe… hopeful? smile.

“Um, hi. I’m Tetsurou Kuroo.”

Kei looked from his face to his hand like an idiot for a second until he realized he was supposed to respond.

“Kei Tsukishima,” he replied, taking his hand.

Tetsurou’s touch felt electric, but he couldn’t pull his hand away. After a beat Kei pulled his hand back realizing he’d held on for too long.

“Umm, sorry, about that. Apparently I need to go over stranger danger with my daughter again,” Kei said.

Tetsurou’s face fell slightly and Kei realized what his comment had just implied.

“Not that you seem dangerous or anything. At all, I mean, you really don’t it’s just,” Kei was interrupted by a deep chuckle and when he looked back up he was met with a lopsided smile that nearly made him swoon.

“Don’t worry about it,” he paused a moment as if deciding to continue or not. “I was a little more surprised when your daughter said you thought I looked hot. I’ve seen you around the store a few times and well assumed… since she’s always with you” he trailed off.

Kei blinked again registering what the other had said. He’d assumed Kei was married, just like everyone else. “Oh! No,” he replied, adjusting his grip on the cart. “Ayane’s adopted,” his grip tightened. He added the second piece of information to hedge the usual second assumption that he was divorced or widowed, but he also hated doing it. Ayane was family and while the last year since Aki passed had been hard he wouldn’t trade his time with her for anything in the world.

It was silent for a bit and Kuroo seemed to be studying him. Kei started to shuffle his feet. He never really liked the feeling of being judged. And, well, there was something about this guy’s eyes that just, made him feel like he was being read like a book.

“Would you like to get coffee?” the other blurted out.

“Hmm?” Kei looked back up at him. “Now?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Umm, yeah just after we’re both done shopping. At the place next door. Nothing fancy. I’ll buy?” Tetsurou offered, hope in his eyes.

“Umm,” he glanced down to Ayane then bent down and asked, “What do you think Ayane? Would you like to get some hot chocolate with Mr. Kuroo after we’re done shopping?”

Ayane’s face lit up with a smile and she nodded enthusiastically.

Kei looked back up. “I think you can take that as a yes,” he smiled a bit.

Kuroo smiled back and squatted down too. “Thank you, Ayane. I’m very excited to talk with you both. Make sure your dad doesn’t forget, ok?” He winked at her.

He received another enthusiastic nod.

“Meet you there in about 20 minutes or so?” Kuroo asked standing up, looking to Kei.

“Sounds good,” he smiled back.

As he went about to get the rest of his groceries, he was at first in disbelief at what had happened. He hadn’t met anyone since Ayane had come to live with him. Everything was so turbulent with the aftermath of the accident…

He pushed the thought to the back of his head. This was good. Ayane obviously already liked him. Coffee wouldn’t hurt. He could make new a new friend. Right?

As he grabbed the last of the things they needed for the week doubt at what he’d done grew. He didn’t see Tetsurou in the checkout line either. _Is he really going to show up at the coffee place?_ Kei couldn’t help but wonder.

As he took the groceries to the car and then was dragged back by Ayane to get hot chocolate, Kei couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when the man he’d just met 20 minutes ago smiled and waved happily from a table as if they were old friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Little added AU tid bits. This takes place in San Francisco area (Palo Alto to be exact). Tetsu works at the Palo Alto Children's Hospital (it's a real place and has a proper name, I can't remember it atm and am too lazy to look it up) as a pediatric psychologist. He got his PhD from Stanford. Kei currently is working on his Paleontology PhD at Stanford. Ayane is Akiteru's daughter who Kei took in after her dad and mom died in a car accident. Kuroo is super good with kids (obvious reasons). Kei grew up in Japan and moved to the US. Kuroo is first generation.


End file.
